Secretos
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: KaixGaku. Capítulo único. Mini Lemmon.


**Este es el primer fic de Sukisyo que publico aquí... No es el primero que escribí, de hecho, Unchuushi me sacó algunos fics.**

**Me puse de acuerdo con ella, para tomar mis fics y públicarlos. Así que, nos volveremos a ver.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Mini Lemmon (yaoi)

**APÉNDICE**: Ningún personaje me pertenece!

SecretoS

Tal vez sea la persona más equivocada del Mundo. Pero difícilmente alguien puede estar en desacuerdo conmigo. Nunca dije nada de esto, pero nunca estuve en el momento justo.  
Algunos opinan que la vida tiene un significado... Pero por mi propia existencia, no siento que sea así. Tal vez sean ideas mías o quizás, el hombre tenga mente de soñador.  
¿Es posible que las criaturas vivas seamos tan sólo maquinas inteligentes?  
La vida comenzó en el agua. Me es fácil creer que un átomo se unió a otro, formando una molécula, esa molécula con otras, crearon una macromolécula, como el ADN que dieron paso a los Organelos, que en conjunto, crearon la primer Célula. Todo unido en base al llamado Esqueleto de Carbono.  
La primer criatura viviente, fue lo que hoy llamamos bacteria. Y entre otras células, crearon estructuras más complejas, que dieron vida a otros seres.  
Si Dios fue nuestro creador... según la ciencia... ¿Dios es un átomo¿O será el Esqueleto de Carbonos? tal vez sólo el destino.  
Si es así, entonces son todas mentiras que nosotros los humanos nacemos con una razón en el Mundo, salvo, la de todos los animales: Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.  
Solucionado esto... ¿Qué hay del universo? Quizás el universo existió desde siempre, es sólo que a nosotros los mortales se nos hace imposible imaginar algo así, ya que en nuestras vidas existe la muerte. Pero si no existe desde siempre, entonces, alguna vez, hubo nada.  
La guerra es la respuesta a la existencia. Somos criaturas, no importa la especie, todas llevamos escrito en el instinto: "nacer" "crecer" "sobrevivir" "reproducirse" "morir.  
Cada paso que damos, será por alguno de estos susurros. Es el instinto y no otra cosa ¿Pero donde habita él¿En el alma o en el cuerpo?  
Es la guerra la razón de la vida. Luchar por nacer, por no ahogarte en el parto. Luchar por no morir y llegar a adulto, anciano. Pelear la vida. Luchar por conseguir un compañero y no morir al dar vida a la vida. Y luego de luchar toda tu vida... mueres.  
Así es la guerra, inútil, pero disfrutas combatiendo.

Todos tenemos secretos que jamás contamos a nadie. Todos guardamos algo, cuya naturaleza nos atormenta, porque no podemos, sentimos o creemos poder, deber o tener que hablar de eso.  
Son esos secretos que tu ocultas, por miedo, vergüenza o sólo inseguridad. Esos secretos, que no dices a nadie, esperando a aquella persona a quien se lo contarás. Ese ser especial a quien crees, serás capaz de abrir tu alma y corazón.  
Pero yo, que lo he encontrado... puedo asegurarte de que no es así. No puedes, simplemente, decir algo que jamás has dicho. Por que esa persona especial, tal vez sea una excusa para callar.

Nunca podré entender como alguien puede dormir tan profundamente. Su flequillo cae sobre su rostro y agita un poco la nariz, gime, pero sigue profundamente dormido. Le corro el cabello, aprovechando para acariciarle el rostro. Es suave, cálido. Y aún no despierta.  
Tal vez tenga que ver con cada uno. Él confía demasiado en los demás... yo no confío en nadie, con que siquiera me rocen, es suficiente para que despierte.  
"um..." se queja entre sueños, aún dormido.  
¿Qué estará soñando?  
Se ve tranquilo, inofensivo. Deseo tanto contarle todos mis secretos, siento que él los respetará ¿Y si no¿Y si lo asustan? Sé que de todas formas seguirá a mi lado; porque para algunos, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del Mundo, para otros, es tan sólo un sentimiento, o no existe, algunos creen que es algo mágico... él simplemente sabe que me ama y le basta para ser todo para mí.  
¿Qué le he dado yo a cambio? Sólo una caricia.  
"Um..." vuelve a quejarse ¿Irá a despertar?  
Se rasca la nariz con torpeza, dormido, de seguro aún le quedó la sensación de los cabellos sobre su rostro.  
Entreabre la boca, parece que va a decir algo... pero sólo bosteza.  
No puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo. Se ve tan tranquilo. El verlo, me hace sentir una calidez única en el corazón. Como esa que nadie me hizo sentir alguna vez.  
Sin darme cuenta, me inclino hacia él para besarlo. Cuando advierto mis movimientos, ya mis labios están sobre los suyos.  
"Um..." Otro quejido, esta vez despierta. Es como si hubiese sabido siempre que era yo, me abraza y continúa el beso.  
Lo abrazo, rozando las pieles desnudas por la noche pasada. Ahora el sol entra por la ventana, es un nuevo día... y ha comenzado bien.  
En otra ocasión, hubiese cortado el beso, pero hoy no deseo salir de la cama tan pronto.  
"¡¿Um...?!" se sobresalta un poco, cuando termino sobre él, enroscándonos entre las sábanas. Sabe lo que significa eso.  
Ahora las cosas cambiaron, ya no se sonroja apenado, cuando nos encontramos en este tipo de situaciones, al contrario, ahora suele sonreírme con ternura. Me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba, me hacía sentir un lobo que capturaba un conejo entre sus garras... Pero ahora, siento que él esta más tranquilo y los sentimientos afloran más a gusto... Podemos estar besándonos tranquilamente y de pronto, comenzar a ser más bruscos... O estar inquietos y sin razón, volvernos calmos.  
Lo vuelvo a besar y él se acomoda. Acaricio un poco sus piernas y entre otros besos y más caricias, lo hago mío, procurando ser suave... al menos al comienzo.  
Quedamos viéndonos a los ojos... todo es tan perfecto. Es tal la tranquilidad, que tomo el valor para confesarle aquel secreto que jamás dije.  
Muevo mis labios, pero nada dicen. Este momento es demasiado perfecto... Tal vez se lo diga en otra ocasión.

_Fin._

Por si no lo sabían... Kai es un clon de Aizawa... (me lo dijeron así como así, sin anestesia). También hay otros clones... Pero ya con tiempo... para otro fic XD.


End file.
